memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Legacy (episode)
The survivors from a doomed freighter crash-land on Turkana IV, Tasha Yar's homeworld, and are taken hostage by a dissident faction. When the Enterprise moves to intervene, they are joined by Tasha's sister Ishara who has ulterior motives. Summary Teaser Riker, Data, Troi, and Worf are playing poker. Troi and Worf did not have much luck, as most of chips are shared between the two commanding officers. Data raises the stakes, and makes Riker to leave the hand. Noticing that they are comparable in poker skill, Riker challenges Data with a magician trick, betting all his chips that he will retrieve any card Data will pick – with Data's help. The android accepts, picks a jack of hearts, and puts it back in the deck without showing him. After shuffling and manipulating the cards several times, Riker makes Data pick again the same jack, to Troi's surprise. Data is however little impressed, providing a neat explanation of how he did, and claiming all the chips for himself. In that moment, Captain Picard calls and informs them that the has received a distress call. :"Captain's Log, Stardate 44215.2. The ''Enterprise has bypassed its scheduled archaeological survey of Camus II in response to a distress call from the Federation Freighter Arcos which has assumed an emergency orbit around Turkana IV - birthplace of our late comrade, Tasha Yar." On the bridge, an audio message is received from the ''Arcos engineer Tan Tsu, explaining that warp drive breach is imminent. Picard orders to increase to warp 9.6, although the engines have already exceeded recommended limits. They arrive in transporter range just a second too late, witnessing the freighter explosion. Data can however detect an escape pod trail, which is leading to the colony. The colony is infamous for being lawless: was the last Federation ship to contact the outpost in 2361, and was warned that any intruder in the colony would be killed. Act One :"Captain's Log, supplemental. We are in orbit above Turkana IV, an Earth colony that severed relations with the Federation nearly fifteen years ago. I'm concerned about sending an away team, but if we are to discover the fate of the two missing Federation crewmen I see no alternative." Although the surface settlements have been destroyed, the colonists now live underground. The away team, including Riker, Worf, Dr. Crusher, and Data, beams down, with phasers ready and set to maximum stun. Looking for the pod, they initially meet no resistance, but suddenly an alarm rings and armed men engage the away team. While explaining their purposes, proximity detectors on the Turkana colonists start blinking, and the Enterprise crewmen follow the colonists away while they escape. In a safe place, Riker and the others learn from Hayne that the colony is controlled by two opposing cadres, the Turkana IV Alliance, who is currently holding captive the Arcos men, and the Coalition. Hayne, the Coalition leader, tells Riker that he will help him find the prisoners but expects weapons in exchange. He claims to need them in order to maintain peace, but the away team is not convinced. He also explains that no serious conflicts can occur, since intruders are immediately spotted thanks to the proximity detectors. Beverly and Data reply that they know how the colony is torn by conflicts and violence from a former crewmen, deceased in the line of duty. Riker decides to go back to the Enterprise, and Hayne gives him a bottle of Telluridan synthale as a gift for the Captain. On the ship, Picard states clearly that he won't provide weapons to anybody, although he recognizes that the Coalition is currently the only door open to rescue the hostages. While discussing, a communication from the colony is received. Hayne introduces Ishara Yar, claiming she's Tasha's sister. Act Two Hayne offers help to the Enterprise, apparently to avoid Picard paying a ransom to the Alliance in exchange of the prisoners. After consulting with his senior staff, Picard accepts the proposal, although realizing that such an offer should be addressed with suspicion. Ishara beams on board and is welcomed by Data. Her first reaction is to think him as a cybernetic warrior, but Data explains that his purposes are different. Data and Ishara talk to each other, and Data is surprised that Tasha never spoke of her, although they spent much time together. Ishara replies that Tasha had behaved cowardly by leaving the colony, at which Data politely, but firmly, objects. For a moment, Data seems to recognize a gesture of Tasha in Ishara's face. In the Conference lounge, Ishara is received by the senior officers, and offers her DNA to be scanned to confirm her identity. She then explains that the colony started to fall apart 30 years before, and the surface city felt in ruin. The Coalition and Alliance were granted police powers by the government (endowing them with proximity detectors), but at some point both factions got rid of the government itself. Tasha left the colony more or less at that time, asking her sister to follow her, but Ishara was already part of the Coalition at that point. At that moment, a message from the hostages is received, informing that in twenty hours they will be killed. Ishara provides useful information on the structure of the Alliance base. To locate the prisoners, La Forge suggests to exploit the myographic scanner, a sensing device located in the escape pod which monitors the vital signs of the crew, but an amplifier needs to be installed in the pod. Ishara reveals that the pod is in level 3-C, section 547. To work in the pod device, Worf suggests to create a diversion, and Ishara offers to beam in the Alliance base, so that her proximity sensor will trigger the alarm. To do this, she is ready to take her risks, but Riker prefers to leave the decision to the Captain. After providing her DNA to Dr. Crusher, Ishara talks with Data about Tasha. The android remarks that she is dearly remembered by the crew, and explains the circumstances of her death. After being granted permission from the captain, Ishara is beamed into the Alliance territory by Chief O'Brien, triggering the alarm. The escape pod is thus left only lightly guarded, and the Enterprise away squad can easily access it. The device is however damaged, and La Forge has to fix it, taking some time. Riker therefore asks to beam Ishara to the ship, but O'Brien informs him that her position is currently shielded and no transportation is possible. Riker orders the others to leave as soon as possible, and goes behind her. After shooting an Alliance guard, he finds her stunned and they both beam back to the Enterprise. Act Three On the ship Picard informs Riker that the DNA test was positive, but Riker isn't surprised after seeing how Ishara behaved in the colony. After Dr. Crusher has healed her broken ribs, Picard also congratulates Ishara for her actions. Ishara explains that she never escapes dangers, like her sister did. Picard then replies that Tasha was no coward, and remembers how he met her for the first time, when she was trying to aid a wounded colonist through a Carnelian minefield. For this reason, Picard wanted her on the Enterprise. The Captain concludes that Ishara would be proud of what Tasha became. Ishara and Data talk again. After discussing some specifications of the Alliance base, she asks about Tasha, whether she had friends on the Enterprise. Data replies she had ties especially with Commander Riker, Lieutenant Worf, and himself, much to Ishara's surprise. He explains that friendship is not based only on emotions, which he does not possess, but also on familiarity, and that Tasha is now missed by him. La Forge has successfully localized the Arcos crewmen. They are deep underground, but the Enterprise phasers can drill a hole and allow transportation. Ishara would like to help, but her proximity sensors would trigger the alarm and compromise the mission. She explains that the proximity sensors cannot be removed, since they have explosive inside, ensuring enduring loyalty to the cadre. Data, however, devises a procedure to remove the implant. Commander Riker suggests that Ishara think twice about this, a decision that would change her life forever. In Ten Forward, Ishara talks to Data. Tasha hated cadres, and left the colony as soon as she had a chance. Ishara now seems to realize that Tasha was not weak, but willing to have a better life in a more constructive environment. Ishara understands how much already she trusts Data, even considering him a friend. Data would also like to consider her as a friend. Data tells the captain that Ishara wants to remove her implants, and that she has further intention to leave the colony and eventually join Starfleet. Troi comments that her loyalty is still divided, but Picard wishes to grant Ishara the possibility to change her life. Talking with Troi, Data explains that he has now become used to Ishara, and for this reason he is supporting her. Ishara comments how different is life on the Enterprise: in the colony, nobody does anything but for gaining something. The android replies that he will enjoy her continued presence on the ship. Ishara has now to talk with Hayne to communicate her decision to him, and goes in the observation lounge for privacy. Before leaving, she kisses softly Data on his cheek. In the transmission with Hayne, however, Ishara behaves unexpectedly, bluntly reporting that everything is going as expected. Act Four :"Captain's Log, Stardate 44225.3. Dr. Crusher has successfully removed Ishara's magnetic implant enabling the young woman to guide our rescue attempt. Without my intending it she has virtually become an active member of the crew." Dr. Crusher has just successfully removed the proximity sensor from Ishara's body. Crusher gives Ishara the implant, in the form of an orange crystal. After gazing at it for a few seconds, Ishara chooses to leave it to Data, as a way to remember her. In the corridor, an admiring Worf commends Ishara for her decision to join the Academy. In the meantime, the Enterprise phasers have dug a hole 1.6 kilometers deep, allowing the away team composed of Riker, Data, Worf, and Ishara, to beam to the colony. The area they beam into has minimal security, being located deep behind the defense lines. After some wandering, they locate the hostages and get them free with minimal struggle. At that point, Ishara, unnoticed, leaves the away team, but is soon discovered by a member of the Alliance, who manages to trigger the alarm. Worf believes she tried to draw the enemy fire against her. After beaming the hostages on board Enterprise, Riker and Data go looking for Ishara.She is at the base power core, changing it's programming, when she is discovered by Data. The android realizes she is overloading the fusion generator to deactivate the defense system. However, he fails to understand her purposes, and Ishara explains that in this way the Coalition troops will defeat the Alliance. Since the Federation would be responsible, Data says he cannot allow this, but Ishara is ready to kill to proceed with her plan. Act Five Data realizes how they were all deceived since the beginning, and Ishara angrily orders him to leave, since the hostages are free. Data asks if their friendship was also part of the deception. Ishara, now clearly uncomfortable, insists that Data should go away, otherwise he will die in the explosion. Thanks to the sudden intervention of Riker, Data manages to stun her and to restore the fusion reactor. Riker notes that Ishara's phaser was set to kill. Back on the Enterprise, Picard and the other officers face Hayne. Riker is angry, and wants Ishara to be judged for attacking the Enterprise members, but Picard, saddened, ends the debate and orders her to be returned to the colony. He then abruptly closes the channel, interrupting the annoying talk of Hayne. Picard realizes that everybody, including himself, gave Ishara so much confidence, trying to get some part of Tasha back with her sister. While Data is taking Ishara to the transporter, she feels uncomfortable. She explains that she did what she had to do. She also states that she was not lying, and that she enjoyed talking with him, and that their relationship was the closest thing to friendship she ever experienced. Apparently untouched, Data energizes the transporter. A few days after, Data inquires Riker, explaining he is puzzled because his thoughts are still wandering on Ishara. Will explains that in every trust there are risks, but without these risks there would be no friendship, who makes people as they are. Eventually, he claims that such risks are worth being taken. Leaving Riker's quarters, Data stops, thoughtful, looking at the crystal implant Ishara left him. Memorable Quotes "Data, have you got a flush or a full house?" "It will cost you 20 to make that determination, sir." : - Riker and Data "How many cards?" "Eleven." "Take five. Throw them away." (Data throws the five cards on the floor) : - Riker and Data "Estimate five minutes to warp drive containment breach." (Explosion) "Make that three minutes." : - Tan Tsu, voice-only message from the Arcos "Ensign, warp factor 9.3! How much time?" "Seven minutes fifteen seconds will put us within transporter range, Captain." "9.6!" : - Picard and Data "The ''Enterprise is not a ship of war. It is a ship of exploration." : - '''Data' to Ishara Yar "As I experience certain sensory input patterns, my mental pathways become accustomed to them. The inputs eventually are anticipated. And even 'missed' when absent. When something once expected is no longer there." : - Data, to Ishara on friendship ::Later mentioned in . "The time we spent talking... that was the closest thing to friendship I've ever had. If that means anything to you." "Energize." : - Ishara Yar and Data "In all trust there is the possibility of betrayal...Without trust there's no friendship. No closeness none of the emotional bonds that make us who we are." "And yet you put yourself at risk." {smiling} "Every single time." : - Riker to Data Background Information Sets * The Turkana underground complex sets are redresses of the Borg ship interiors. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * When the away team first beams into the underground structure, a broken sign reads "King Mei H(otel)". A tip of the hat to the movie "Another 48 hours", the sequel to the 1982 movie "48 Hours", which was one of the first film appearances of Denise Crosby. Cast * Wil Wheaton (Wesley Crusher) does not appear in this episode. Continuity * The reference to Camus II in this, the 80th episode of TNG, as a homage to "Turnabout Intruder", the 79th and last episode of TOS. The "in-joke" was devised by Rick Berman, Jonathan Frakes and Eric Stillwell. (Star Trek Encyclopedia) * The events that occurred in are recalled by Data when talking about Tasha's death. Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 40, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 4.2, . *As part of the TNG Season 4 DVD collection. Links and references Starring *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also starring *LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf *Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data *Wil Wheaton as Ensign Wesley Crusher Guest Stars *Beth Toussaint as Ishara Yar *Don Mirault as Hayne *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Vladimir Velasco as Tan Tsu *Christopher Michael as a Coalition Lieutenant Uncredited Co-Stars *Michael Braveheart as Martinez * Dennis Madalone as Alliance member * Unknown actors as ** ''Arcos'' pilot ** Yosh References 47; Turkana IV Alliance; Arcos; Camus II; Carnelian minefield; Coalition; DNA; emergency orbit; escape pod; fusion generator; granite; ion trail; Yosh; King Mei; Manu III; Martinez; myographic scanner; photon grenade; poker; ''Potemkin'', USS; proximity detector; signal booster; sonomic chromosome; subspace transmitter; Telluridan synthale; Turkana City; Turkana system; Vagra II; Xenon; Natasha Yar |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Die Rettungsoperation es:Legacy fr:Legacy it:Sorelle (episodio) ja:TNG:革命戦士イシャーラ・ヤー nl:Legacy pl:Legacy